The One   Paris Paris
by moonlight secret
Summary: Eros x Lele in Paris. Story along with the song "Paris Paris"
1. Chapter 1

***I DO NOT OWN "THE ONE" THIS STORY BELONGS TO NICKY LEE***

I wrote it along with the song "Paris Paris" by Catherine Danevue&Malcolm McLaren. Maybe some references ( people, places etc. ) wouldn't be obvious to everyone, so at the end of every chapter is short glossary :D

Those who have been in Paris, especially at spring would know the magic of this town :D At rest seasons it's like every other big city, but at spring in amazing...

Enjoy :D

**Paris Paris**

Spring at Paris comes early. In late March all trees was full of flowers, decorating streets in multicolours lines. The fresh breeze and warm air making people smile. Emotions, put to sleep at winter waking up with entire nature. Human being is closer to nature than people thinks – our behave, emotions are changing according to seasons – calming, became more quiet at autumn, preparing to winter's sleep when short days and badly of sun made us quiet, contained... When spring comes, our emotions, hidden at winter at the depths of our souls, explodes, blooming with entire flowers, trees, heated by the sun. People falls in love, animals joining in pairs... We follow this dream at the summer, enjoying every hot day with each other, making sweet memories, promises at warm nights. Again, when autumn comes, we calm, preparing to put asleep all that emotions in winter, only for blooming again at spring...

Lele walks slowly along Loara river, breathing in fresh, full of flower scents. She was smiling, singing quietly.

"_I feel love, Paris Paris  
Love to love, Paris Paris  
Feelings so close to my heart"_

She was happy – today's session were at the Parc des Buttes-Chaumont, one of the most beautiful places at Paris. This year's spring-summer main colors would be white, beige with flowers patterns. The light, white dresses, stilettos... She loves her job – today she felt like in dream. Except one moment: the main photo for this collection was with Angus. The two of them have oriental features, so designer decided that they should act together. It wasn't easy – the scene have to be sensual, but she has hard time to manage with it Angus. Maybe because he looks like him... Lele shakes her head – "stop thinking, stop thinking" She knows that she felt for him long ago. And she knows perfectly that this feeling only hurts her. But despite that, she couldn't stop her minds. And to spite her, there was plenty of couples, walking everywhere.

"_Barman dans le shaker, d'abord de l'élégance  
Un trait de Sacré-Coeur et deux doight de Doisneau  
Une Piaf, quelques moineaux et Joséphine Baker...__ »_

Deep in her thoughts, she entered restaurant "Nuit a Paris". There takes place a special gala, in occasion of finishing photo sessions. She wears elegant shorts, light blouse with long sleeves, exposing one shoulder, and stilettos. She looked around – all restaurant was arrange like old Paris, with photos of smiling, playing children by Robert Doisneau at the walls. At some photos were people in their daily activities – walking, crossing Paris's streets, painting, selling goods at the little shops. All that making an impression, that after crossing doors, you moving back in time, landing up at old, artistic Paris.

-Lele, come here! Nice to see you! – the loud voice of the Photographer breaks buzz of other voices. Lele smiles and wave to him. -Sweety, you were amazing today! - he sad hugging her with a bit drunken voice. The hug wasn't intimate – it was his way of acting when he likes someone. – If I were younger…

-You are old, perverted man – They automatically moved around at the sound at that harsh words. Photographer smiled seeing the author of that words. It was Eros, standing near them.

-Eros, my old friend. I lost hope that you finally show yourself here! – both men shaking hands warmly.

-Hello Eros – Lele smiled to him.

-Hello Lele, good work today – he said. Lele opens her eyes in surprise. He was there, at the session?- I came to Paris in business, but in the same time Angus informed about that session. I came there, interested how you two would be arguing during final photos.

-You're rude again! – she said while walking with everyone to the table. The party was very nice; they ate classical French cuisine, talked with everyone, while listening old, beautiful songs, sang by Edith Piaf. Some people starting to dance, slowly swaying in time with the music. Romantic love songs, singing by strong, expressive voice, creates warm, mystiques atmosphere. Lele started to move her head along with delicate tones.

-Stop dancing alone. Find a guy – Lele turn her hand around. Who else could tell something like that...

-You're cruel 4eyed monster! – she replayed, putting a face like spoiled child – I can't dance. I have always been the worst in dancing.

-What's difficult in dancing? -Everything! The music... don't fit to my moves, ok ?- she said a bit irritated. – and I have never known what my partner wants me to do...

-Hahaha... So, the truth is you're not fit to any guy... – Eros teased her. He loves to do it. Her reactions has been always like a little spoiled child, or a offended cat. Sometimes he has a impression that she would puff or growl at him. It was so funny...

-Stupid monster! Oh, I forgot, you are perfect in everything! So why are you sitting here, but not dancing?

-Exactly! All woman here are dying to tough you! Look at the Angus! – a bit drunk Photographer appeared behind his back. - Oh, I have great idea: maybe you two would dance together?

-No, I won't dance with somebody who doesn't hear the music at all...

-What ? I hear the music very well! I just ... – she can't find good riposte. – I just... So maybe you show me how perfect dancer you are? – the best defence is attack... "_what a irritating guy! I show him!"_ She screamed in her mind.

-Hahaha... But remember, I won't be gentle – Eros said smiling. "_God... what am I doing? I can't dance at all...He will be mocking at me..". – _she though. Suddenly she snorted "_The hell... never! I won't lose to him_!" Eros dragged her at the middle of the crowd. "_Oh yeah, great!_ _Everything but not in the center of everyone attention_..." Eros stopped and turned to her. He put his hand to her and ask.

-Shall we ?

-Of course! I'm ready.- she replied immediately and grab his hand. The next few second were like a nightmare – stumbles, wrong moves, step on his leg... Lele was red-faced from the shame – it has never been like this – total disaster. Eros sighed.

-You're so troublesome... – He moved closer, grasped her waist, and whisper – Lele, close your eyes, and do only what I say. – she looked at his eyes for a moment wanting to said something nasty, but finally surrender. - Ok, now listen to me. At first, move closer and put your hand at my shoulder. I don't bite you! You can't dance with someone keeping such great distance. – Lele straggled, but do as he said. He was very high, so she had to move very, very close to reach his arm. She felt a bit hot – it was almost like they would hold each other. -What? Afraid of touch a men? – he mock.

-Shut up! And tell me what to do. – she replied a bit angrily. He smiled grabbing her other hand.

-Ok, you have to feel what a partner wants you to do. He's leading in dance. Now, move a bit forward... then one step at left... – she followed his words. It wasn't so hard – with her eyes closed, she only hear what he tells, and feel his gentle movements. After few songs, she could almost predict next step. -Well, I think it's enough. Now, the hardest part. I won't instruct you. You have to feel what I want you to do. Understand? – "and how I should do it...?" she thought desperately.

-Ok, begin... – she felt that he moves back. She follow him. Then two steps forward, one at right, closer, then turn... She closed her mind for everything except the feeling of his movement. Like she could read his minds. She started to smile unconsciously. Eros was looking at her. It was surprising that she could feel his movements so well. When she was smiling, he felt something different. Something relaxing...? Calming...? It was only dance, but now, with her it was feeling differently than with the other. It almost felt... pleasant. The song was ending. He suddenly conceived the idea. She felt something another than previous movements – his hand at her waist pressed harder. He moved one leg further, and moved close to her. She felt his warmth. Then, suddenly he pushed her back. Lele followed him unwittingly. She arched her back as he bended forward. It was almost like he would be holding her in his arms...

Previously it wanted it to be longer, but I changed my mind and divided at 2 parts.

GLOSSARY:

"_deux doight de Doisneau" - _Doisneau was a photographer. He photograph people at Paris at their daily life - walking, playing, selling, resting, etc. His works shows real life of people in Paris before the second world war, dring and after.

_"Une Piaf" - _reffering to Edith Piaf (1915 - 1963), well known singer and actres. She was extremely expressive in acting and singing, what was unique. _  
_


	2. Chapter 2

*****I DO NOT OWN "THE ONE" THIS STORY BELONGS TO NICKY LEE*****

It was something what she has been wanted for a long time. His warm, fragrance, breath... Even if it was only while dancing. Eros was looking at her all the time. Her expression changed. Now, it was looking even more happily. Delicate lips, long eyelashes at closed eyes. This little troublemaker looks now so peaceful...

-Madame et Mousier! – Eros twitched hearing loud voice. He put up Lele and thank for the dance. But... Why he was... disappointed...? All lights became stifled. Only few little lamps, which resemble torches were still on. The big doors at the end of the room opened. Slowly, one after another, the dancers were entering. They ranged in the semicircle. Lele hold breath when she saw two dancers with wild Leopards at leash. They were beautiful – walking with grace, their spotted fur glittering by lamplights. At the end, the main dancer crossed the door. The lady wore only skirt made from bananas, and something like a leaf bra on her breast. She stopped at the center of the semicircle. For the moment, all room became silent. Then, suddenly loud drums break silence. For the next few minutes, Lele thought that she is in a dream. The lady was dancing with amazing energy- the skirt moves around her waist, bracelets ringing with every move she made. It created oriental, mystique atmosphere. She couldn't stop watching. When the show ended, everybody applauded loudly. Lele came up to the Leopard – it fascinated her. The big animal looked almost lazy at her. Suddenly it blinked and opened mouth with big, sharp teeth. Lele's heart stopped for a second. Instinctively, she moved back. Feeling something blocking her feet she closed eyes terrified. She felt like something warm grabbed her waist, and her back leaned on something soft.

-I saved you again. – she opened eyes immediately at the sound of this voice. – Have you ever stopped to be so thoughtless?- it was Eros, who caught her. She didn't know what to say. She stared at his eyes. This beautiful grey, deep eyes. He was holding her tight. Sometimes, he has a feeling that if he stopped watching her, she immediately would have some accident. She didn't say anything, only stared at his eyes. _"Maybe she is still shocked_?" Well, the truth is, Leopard only yawned, but it gave her a fright because it was unexpected. Don't mention it's the wild best we are talking about… -Hey, don't be afraid. It's only yawned… Lele…- he saw that she had tears in eyes. He looked at her, and stroked gently her cheek. At this moment, she appeared in his eyes like a little, defenseless, fragile girl. He didn't want to let her go from his arms – sudden urge for protection her... holding her...

-I'm sorry... I have always made you only trouble... – she said, bringing him to reality.

-What are the two of you doing? Such a lovely scene... – Anguse's voice was a bit sarcastic. – I didn't know that you have some "sweet" side...

-Angus, don't you have something else to do ? – Eros was irritated . He doesn't know himself why he acted like that.

-Brother, you're so cold to me... – Angus said rolling his eyes. He known that his brother is changing. Was it she, who caused it?

-Eros! The party is ending soon! Come on , we're going to the city. You can find many INTERESTING entertainments... – said "Crazy Uncle" with blink of the eye. He has always loved every amusement.

-I'm not interesting. I'm going to sleep.

-Oh, c'mon! Lele, you're living here temporary. Do you know any interesting places ?

-Of course. I'll show you – she immediately grows enthusiastic about that idea.

Eros was a bit irritated. He was dragged by them to go. He was a quiet person, on the contrary to the rest ofe the group. All that noises made by them got on his nerves.

-Come here! This is one of the most beautiful view in the Paris. – Lele screamed. - This is Basilique du Sacre-Coeur. I had a photo session here at winter. I wish I had it in the summer – she smiled – with those light white dresses... looking like a princess... – Lele turned around, imitating ballet dancer. Eros was looking at her. Few minutes ago, she was crying in his arms, and now seems like forgot about it completely. He smiled. Lele's mood can change in the blink of the eye. Whatever could happen, she has always trying to look at a good side of it. When she couldn't, she was able to find something else to be happy. Sometimes he wondered how she do it. She was optimistic, but sometimes reality can broke even the hardest ones.

The sudden noise went him back to reality. He turned around and saw big flight of little birds flied up. They were probably scared because of Lele, who run near them.

-Wow... – it was Lele's voice. She stopped and watched at the birds, which were fling around her. She moved hand forward, and stayed like this for a moment. Little bird flied close to her and sat at her palm. She smiled happily.

-She's amazing, isn't she? Always cheerful and full of energy... – said Crazy Uncle with smile.

-Well... definitely unusual ... – said slowly Eros, couldn't take his eyes of this scene. It was like from the old movie: A girl playing with birds, at the street of old, beautiful city, doesn't care of everything else...

-Eros, come here! Hurry! – Lele called him.

-For what?

-Oh, come on, I show you something. – Lele was persisted.

-Ok, ok, I'm coming – he surrendered, knowing that she wouldn't stop, until he comes. When he came, she had still a little sparrow at palm, gazing intensely at it with delight.

-Here, move your hand forward ... Slowly! You would scare it.- He done what she said. Slowly, she closed her palm to his, until they connected. – Don't move now... – she was concentrated at the sparrow. Very, very slowly, she started to shift his hand under his, still touching it. At first little bird jumped back when saw his fingers, but then he jumped at his palm unwittingly. – See ? – she smiled. The bird tickled him a bit, but it wasn't annoying. Surprisingly, he felt happy. The bird was so calm, totally uninteresting on everything else but himself. -Nice Lele... – he smiled again. - See? There are many amazing things around. That's only you, who doesn't see it...

The flash light blinded them for a moment. The bird scared, and flied away.

-Sorry, I had to made this photo. You were so touching… - Crazy Uncle screamed.

-You're horrible! – Lele complained.

-Stop arguing you two. –scolded Eros – I want to go sleep already. How far is our hotel from there? It's getting very late.

-It's about 30minutes by walk… Ah! You can see it from here. It's right after that high building. – Lele said. Eros wasn't sure about which high building she thought.

-Lele, there are many buildings like that… Show me. She came very close, staying behind. He felt that she grabbed his hand and pushed it up. Her head was almost touching his. Her delicate smell, and warm made his heart beat faster.

-There… Look where our fingers pointing… - He felt exciting shudder. He was very aware of her today. _"ok, I need to go to sleep… I'm thinking too much lately…" _He shocked his head. But, when they were coming back home, he smiled. Why? He wasn't sure himself. He only known, that some weird, warm feeling in his chest was amazingly pleasant.

TO BE CONTINUE…

GLOSSARY:

_Sacré-Coeur –_ basilica in Paris, build at the hill, with beautiful view at the city.

_quelques moineaux- _means:few sparrows at the Paris are many sparrows – especially at the big old squares. It's common at all European old cities.

_Joséphine Baker_- Parisian dancer. She became well- known because of her exotic shows. She create famous « banana skirt ». Madame Baker loves orientalistic style, she has been seen many times walking at Paris with Leopard at leash.


	3. Chapter 3

***I DO NOT OWN „THE ONE". THIS TITLE BELONGS TO NICKY LEE***

THE POEM "POUR TOI MON AMOUR" WAS CREATED BY JACQUES PREVERT.

Well… I still have too much ideas for this story – previously I wanted to write only 2,3 parts, but now I'm writing, writing and writing… and still have new ideas… ;) ;) When I was writing about Lele's shopping, I couldn't stopped myself from mentioning about Galleries Lafayette... :-)

Enyoy : -)

Paris Paris

"_Là une de Prévert, mais sans raton-laveur  
Prenons un dernier verre pres Bateau lavoir  
Une Simone de Beauvoir et deux singes en hiver...  
Last night was made for love..._

_Mettez trois notes de jazz dans un quatier latin  
Un menu sur l'ardoise un fond d'un bar-tabac  
Et la résille d'un bas sur un genou qu on croise"_

The last day was free form work. Lele has been waiting for it for the last couple of days. She was working hard for more than three weeks day by day. Even professional model could be tired sometimes. The day before yesterday she met Eros at the party, then they were at the walk with "Crazy Uncle". She knows Eros very well, but... He was a bit different that day. Something like... happy? ...caring? ... even sensitive? She said herself many times, that her affection would only hurt her, but... why she still can't forget him ? This embrace at the dance, warmth of his arms when he caught her and protected her from falling... Or this touching feeling at the Sacre-Coeur when she gave him a bird... Like the barrier, which separating him from everyone else slowly started to broke. And all that gave her a new hope. She woke up with smile, sang when taking a shower. She was emotional person, so that feelings and beautiful spring made her radiated.

But everything changed when she was shopping at Galleries Lafayette. Lele was trying on dresses. Like every woman, she loves clothes and other accessories. Black high boots, black elegant shorts, white shirt, fancy tie, very fashionable this spring, and of course "la resille d'un bas". She looked at the mirror. Final effect was better than she imagined. She made a little grimace when counted total price, but quickly comforted herself – it was worth that.

-Oh! So beautiful! I want this! – Lele trembled at the sound of that voice. She knew it very well. Quick turned around confirm her supposition.

-Hello Feidina. Nice to see you... – Lele said trying to looked happy.

-Hello. – Feidina answered looking a bit confused. Suddenly she realize who was Lele – Oh! Hello Little! What are you doing in Paris? Are you still modeling? – Lele smiled. Feidina met her about 5 times at Paris, and always asked the same question. Lele knew that she was no one for the older model, but still it was irritated.

-I'm working here... form last summer – it was a bit sarcastic, but she couldn't hold back.

-Oh! That's great! – seems like Feidina didn't notice it. – I was at Milan, but I heard that Eros is here, so I took a flight. – Even if Lele knows that they are seeing each other from time to time, she felt sudden pain in her chest.

"_the dream is over..."_ she thought, leaving Galleries Lafayette.

-Hey! Lady! Are you dreaming? We're working here! – harsh voice of the Photograph made her came back to reality.

– Focus yourself! The session was for well-known jewelry chain. They wanted to make a catalogue with new collection. The main idea for this advertisement was to inspired potential customers and moved them at the world of the dreams. All this campaign referred to woman. The photos had to be sensual and emotional, so advertise company used a poem wrote by Jacques Prévert – "Pour toi mon amour", but in a bit avant-garde version. According to the poem, the catalogue would be shared for four parts: first: fresh, pastel coloring, dominating blue, having the feeling of freedom; second: flowers, warm colors, feeling of happiness; third: strong dark colors, chains, dark make-up; fourth: beige, colors of the sand, Roman's motives, a bit of temptation... And again Angus... The both of them have oriental look, so for European market it was very eye-catching and original. When she was preparing herself for the session, suddenly the second manager run into the room asking where is Eros Lanson, the main manager of the all project. He looked very nervous.

-Something happened? – ask Lele. She had a bed feeling about this. Few minutes after, Eros moved into the room. He didn't said anything, only sat at the one of the model's seat. Everyone looked curiously at him, but seeing his killing gaze, no one dared to ask. Few seconds later the second manager came.

-Ok, everything settled. We doesn't have coloring eyes lances, but we could do computer correction later if needed. – he turned to the rest and said – We had to change our plans for a bit. Unfortunately, Angus Lanson can't be here today. He had to rest at the hotel because of sudden health problems… So we had to replace him by his brother today. Eros Lanson was so generous and agreed to…

-Enough, we don't have more time to lose.- Eros interrupted.- Everyone, prepared yourself. Lele, come here for a moment. – I'm going to be a model for today, replacing my brother –he paused and looked at her significantly.

-O..Ok... I'll do my best... – she didn't know what to say. Acting with Angus was hard, but with Eros... Even if she hide all emotions, would she be able to act professionally..?

-Ok, everyone, we're starting. – Lele took a deep breath. _"Ok, now focus... and do my best...!"_ she cheered up herself, and went to the scene.

"_Je suis allé au marché aux oiseaux  
Et j'ai acheté des oiseau..._ _Pour toi mon amour "_ _  
_

She moved hands forward, the white light dress waves at the wind... white bird at the palm of her hand... fast turn over, raised hand up... the bird with spread wings trying to fly away... He sit at the ground, moved his hand to her, delicate touch by their fingers, she turn around like in dance, he's trying to catch her hand...

"_Je suis allé au marché aux fleurs  
Et j'ai acheté des fleurs__... Pour toi mon amour "_

Siting at the riverside, one foot touching water..., flower's bracelet at one hand... lay down at the green grass, close eyes... the flowers petals falling at delicate face... Siting together at the flower field, leaning at each other's back... turning faces, looking at each other's eyes...

"_Je suis allé au marché à la feraille  
Et j'ai acheté des chaînes  
De lourdes chaînes..._ _Pour toi mon amour "_

Standing at the car's roof... wearing dark bra and dark blue jeans... golden chain at one leg and one hand, raise a head... second car with the man appeared... they raised heads at the same time with the sharp look...

"_Et puis je suis allé au marché aux esclaves  
Et je t'ai cherchée  
Mais je ne t'ai pas trouvée..."_

He's siting at the ground, leaning his back at the old, stone wall with Roman's patterns, naked chest...she comes to him, only her long naked legs are seen... she bend to him, touch his chin, raised up his face... looking seductively at him... she looks like wanting to kiss him, he looks at her red lips... she smile suddenly and turn back...

-Ok, cut! AMAZING! That's what I want – Photographer screamed. – Eros, you should think seriously about being a model... Now, the last part. Go change your clothes.- Lele shuddered hearing those words. The last part, theoretically the easiest one, terrified her. It was for the last page of the catalogue, not related with other photos and the main motive. Silver necklaces with pendants, very fashionable this year. But...main motive of this scene was temptation. The would be holding each other, their lips very close to his. She holds a pendant in her lips. Then, they open lips for a bit, the pendant falls... their touching each other lips seductively... She felt shy suddenly... She knew that she kissed only few times for real, and on top of that with him.

-Ready? – asked Eros with smile. He was teasing her again.

-Of course I'm ready! – she couldn't give him that stupid satisfaction!

-So, c'mon...and watch you're bra – he turned around with laugh. She was wearing only jeans and bra without shoulder straps. _"Very funny..."_ she grumbled in her mind, walking slowly.

Eros was looking amusedly like she came to him, and prepared herself for the photography. She tried to hide nervousness, but still pretending like being very confident.

-Ok, we're starting!

She moved closer to him. Hesitated for a moment, she looked at his eyes and wrap hands around his neck. He hugged her tightly and looked at the eyes. Her body was so warm… He felt fast heart biting. So pleasant feeling… Lele closed her lips to his. They opened lips slowly, closer and closer to each other… The pendant felt from her lips… Eros closed his eyes. Hot, pleasant feeling spread within his body when they lips met. She delicately rubbed his lips by hers. It was something different for him. This warm, softness… Feeling her fast breath at his face…

-Ok, cut! Perfect! It was looking like you two would craved each other! – sudden voice broke that sensual moment. Lele shuddered and moved back. Her cheeks were delicately pink. She took a fast glance. He still looked at her , but with strange gaze. There was something like… emotions?... loneliness…? Or…love…?

-Oh, Honey, you were great! – Feidina's voice made her comes to reality. She didn't notice when the other model came. Feidina came fast to Eros, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed him. Lele turned around to run from that scene. In the past she smiled seeing this, but lately it was painful. She was sure that she can't compare with Feidina, but still… Lele shocked her head trying to throw out all those thoughts from her mind. She started walk to the changing room. She changed clothes fast, refreshed herself, and left the session's place.

TO BE CONTINUED

GLOSSARY:

_Jacques Prévert_ - French poet and screenwriter. His poems became and remain very popular in the French-speaking world, particularly in schools. Some of the movies he wrote are extremely well-regarded, with Les Enfants du Paradis considered one of the greatest films of all time.

"_la resille d'un bas"_– the well-known "fish-net" pattern at tights, stockings, etc. It's come from Cabarets in Paris.

"_Galleries Lafayette"_ – one of the most popular shopping center in Paris; In the building we can see a glass and steel dome, and Art Nouveau staircases.

"_Pour toi mon amour"-_ poem wrote by Jacques Prévert; For better understanding "the session motives", translation of this poem below:

"_Je suis allé au marché aux oiseaux  
Et j'ai acheté des oiseau..._ _Pour toi mon amour "_

( I went to the bird market  
And bought birds  
For you my love )

"_Je suis allé au marché aux fleurs  
Et j'ai acheté des fleurs _ _Pour toi mon amour "_

( I went to the flower market  
And bought flowers  
For you my love )

"_Je suis allé au marché à la feraille  
Et j'ai acheté des chaînes  
De lourdes chaînes_ _Pour toi mon amour "_

( I went to the iron market  
And bought chains  
Heavy chains  
For you my love )

"_Et puis je suis allé au marché aux esclaves  
Et je t'ai cherchée  
Mais je ne t'ai pas trouvée..." _

(Then I went to the slave market  
And looked for you  
But I couldn't find you  
my love)


	4. Chapter 4

***I DO NOT OWN "THE ONE". THIS STORY BELONGS TO NICKY LEE***

Enjoy :-)

The One Paris Paris part 4

The sun was setting slowly. The shadows of the trees became longer and longer. Lele watched it lazily, walking on "Avenue des Champs-Élysées". She didn't want to go home yet. All that emotions which flew out at the session still waving in her head. It was exhausting. Pleasant feelings were mixing with painful. She sighed quietly. Sudden noise broke her deep thought. Something was going on at the park. There was big white screen. People were sitting opposite screen, at the benches, little stone walls, or directly at the grass. The ground was still a bit cold, but seemed like they didn't care about this. She stopped for a moment, looking around interested. "Ah, there would be a film projection." Usually such events has been at summer, but this year because of wonderful weather they started earlier. Lele sat at the wide stone wall, buying sweet waffles and light fruit drink. She rested her head at the knees and looked at the screen. The projection started. It was an old movie "Un singe en hiver", made in 1962, one of the most famous French movie. While she was watching, her mood improving slowly. "I wish to be like them..." she thought. The characters at the movie- two men bored of the life, hided all emotions, deep in their souls. "If I could do that .. many thinks would be easier..." She was emotional, like most woman. And even if she worked hard to be resistant for all that feelings, she couldn't succeed. She was a good model, independent woman who could take care of herself very well. But... she had still missed something. Something warm, safety...

-Don't think too much Little. Why are you so sad...? – sudden well-known voice, broke her deep thoughts. Crazy Uncle sat beside her.

-Hello! I'm not sad, I'm just lost in thoughts a bit while watching... – It wasn't a lie, she simply didn't say the "whole truth". -What are you doing here? Were you interested in movie?

-It was an impulse. We were walking from nearest restaurant, when saw this event. – "_We...?_" About who else he was talking?

-Oh, here you are! Oh... We left you for few minutes and started to picking up young girls! Hahaha – "_oh no... not again..._" Lele screamed at her head. This stupid smile could belong only to one person... "_Am I fated or something...?_" She was angry because of this sudden meeting, and... because that woman didn't recognized Lele again! And called her "little girl". Who she thinks she is ?

-Oh, I see... little squirrel sitting at the wall... – "_Oh God... This is too much_" thought Lele hearing Eros's voice. Crazy Uncle- ok; but Feidina and Eros again?

-Hello... are the two of you have romantic date at the park...? – Lele asked a bit sarcastically. Well, Feidina didn't see it like always, but at least recognized Lele immediately.

-Come! Join us. – Crazy Uncle invited them. They sat beside her, Eros at Lele's site. She felt fragrance of his perfume. He have to took a shower before going to the restaurant. She breathed in fast. What the hell is she thinking about...? She shocked her head vigorously. I has to be because of this session. He was there with naked chest, and even hold her like that. But... it was so nice and warm...

-Lele, what are you doing? –she didn't realize that she has been acting strange, shaking head like that.

-No, there was.. a.. a mosquito – she tried to smile. Suddenly they hear loud telephone ring.

-Oh, It's my manager... I forgot that we have a meeting today! I have to go. – said Feidina. The truth was, it consoled Lele a bit. Eros got up to escort Feidina to the taxi. Before they went, she hugged him at whispered with seduction to his ear "_Honey, I would be at your room later... Come back fast. I want to repeat last night.._." Feidina didn't bother if someone hear her. The whisper was very well-herd to the nearest at least 10 people. Lele made a grimace hearing that. Few minutes later came back and sat beside Lele again. They watched a movie quietly for some time.

-Eros, it seems like you and Feidina are doing well as a couple.. – Crazy Uncle asked suddenly. Eros was quiet for some time, then smiled.

-We're not a couple. Seeing someone from time to time can't be count as dating.

-But... You to are spending nights together and... – He didn't gave her an opportunity to finish.

-It doesn't mean anything. She is a strong, independent woman who doesn't care about steady relationships, so as me.

-Eros, we have known each other for a long time. You know how is she... – Crazy Uncle became serious.

-Every women here are like this. Look around. You're in Old Continent, the place where first feministic associations appeared.- Eros said with laugh. – You even read "_Mémoires d'une jeune fille rangée_" wrote by one of the best-known Parisian Feminist.

-That's because I was interested. The author, Simone de Bouvoir was scandalous as well... – Crazy Uncle laughed – You know that I like such books.

-I know that book. One of my colleague from agency read it. – said Lele. – But, as I remember she wasn't happy in 100%...

-It's because of her "boyfriend". The two of them were together, but according to all this emancipation, they have other people from time to time... Oh.. totally like our Eros and Feidina.

-Don't go to such conclusions – said Eros. – They did what they wanted...

-But... they, no,... she wasn't so happy with it... – said Lele deep in her thoughts again. Maybe they really like those couple? But Feidina doesn't look like being in love... So does Eros... Or maybe she- Lele, don't know anything about love...? – This isn't love... It have to be something that makes you crazy at somebody... You want to be with him all the time... – She shuddered when realized what she said. But... it was something what she felt for...

-Lele, wake up! We're in the real world. Anyway, who's talking about love here? – said Eros.

-Eros... do you love Feidina..? –asked slowly Crazy Uncle. Eros trembled for a second hearing those question.

The truth was, he didn't know what to say... He asked himself about it many times.

-Well... Once, long time ago... I think I had some feeling for her, but... – he paused for a moment, than smiled a bit bitterly. – well, I like her, but I think only like a friend. And why are you asking me about such stuff? – this topic irritated him. He didn't like talking about feelings, relationships etc. He have always try to have a distance with everyone, especially with woman. But... why this little noisy girl, which was sitting beside him made him worked up so much? She burst into his composed life some time ago. And still was there, destroying all his peace. But, maybe because of that she changed him a bit. Well, it wasn't easy for him to admit it. He realized many times some different feelings building in him. Something different and irritating when he saw like Angus kissed her at the session in New York; hot, sharp feeling when she started to kiss him playing his girlfriend; warm, pleasant and touching feeling when she sleeps in his arms one night at New York... And the last few days... Holding her at the dance, feeling like she was so fragile that he wanted to protect her in his arms, all this moving sensation when she forced him to take a bird, and... today's kiss at the session. Feeling of her warm lips, her breath, fragrance... Holding her fragile body at his arms, touching warm skin... It was something amazingly pleasant...

-Hey, come back to reality. – Crazy Uncle said – we're going to some bar, because it's became cold here. And you're going with us. No complain allowed!- Crazy Uncle laughed, changing the topic.

-That's great. I know very nice cafe at the "Quartie Latin". I'm often there, because it's near my way to work. – Lele said happily.

Eros looked at her at their way to the cafe. He sighed. _"Well, I can't call myself a man if I didn't admit it... There is something in this woman... This is bad, I'm falling for her..."_ The truth was, this realization made him happy. He smiled again and walked faster with everyone to the cafe.

TO BE CONTINUED...

GLOSSARY:

"_Avenue des Champs-Élysées" – _one of the most popular street in Paris

"_Un singe en hiver_"- a movie made in 196; The story of a man who has stopped drinking- and then dreaming, and who thanks to a young man who tries to forget a lost love in alcohol will turn drunk again during an exciting nights at the old fisher's village. The both man trying to hide all their emotions deep inside their souls.

_Simone de Bouvoir_ – was a French existentialist philosopher, feminist, public intellectual, and social theorist. She wrote novels, essays, biographies, an autobiography in several volumes, and monographs on philosophy, politics, and social issues.

"_Mémoires d'une jeune fille rangée"__– _autobiographie of Simon de Bouvoir_. _


	5. Chapter 5

****I DO NOT OWN THE ONE. THIS TITLE BELONGS TO NICKY LEE****

The cafe was far from the park where they watched a movie, so they had to took a taxi. Lele was looking at the city when they were driving. It was late, but still many people was walking at the streets. Some of them were walking, the others coming back homes. Like all big cities, Paris never sleeps.

The taxi stopped near the cafe. It was at the old, beautiful building. They crossed the doors, and went down by the wooden stairs. They stopped for a moment at the table with list of the drinks. The cafe was crowded, but finally they found a seat.

Lele rested her back at soft back rest. The quiet music was relaxing. She didn't like jazz, but it very suited to the atmosphere at the cafe. She still felt a bit cold, so she pulled up her legs, crossed, resting head on the knees. Lele wrapped hands around legs – she felt a bit warmer. She liked wearing tights with "_la resille d'un bas"_ pattern, but they didn't protect from cold.

-_Mademoiselle, votre verre.- _said the waitress putting her drink at the table. The taste was sweet and delicate.

They were talking for a long time. Crazy Uncle was telling jokes all the time. Lele saw that even Eros was laughing. His mood changed from before.

-Ok, Ladies and Gentleman, I think I should go to sleep... – said Crazy Uncle. She was a bit drunk.

-Wait for few minutes, I still more than a half.

-Me too. I'll wait with you – said Eros. Lele smiled at his words. She liked spending time with him, however she was a bit nervous.

Lele looked around. The cafe wasn't so crowded like when they came. Most of the customers were couples, sitting together and didn't paid any attention about anyone else. It was a bit odd.

-Heh... It looks like we're not fit here now...- she said the first think which appeared in her mind. Well, it was stupid, but because of her nervousness, she wasn't be able to find anything else to say. To hide embarrassment, she moved hand to take her drink. But something unexpected disturbed her action.

She felt hands wrapping her waist and pulled her back.

-Is it better like that...? – she heard whisper close to her ear.

Eros didn't know why he acted like that. It was an impulse. There were only couples around them, so when she joked about this, he acted unwittingly. He moved his hands forward and caught her. She shuddered when he hold her tightly, probably because she wasn't expected it. He holds girls in his arms many times, but the first time he felt so... so touchingly? It wasn't like he wanted to hold her for a moment, and then "go all the way". Well, he was an adult men, so of course we wanted more, but in that moment, he just wanted to stayed like that, holding her in his arms... feel her warm , soft body, her heart beating, her fragrance... It was so relaxing... sensitive...

Lele was trying to calm her heart. It was beating crazy form the moment when he hugged her. He Hugged her many times before, but now it was more delicate and sensual.

-Lele, stop wriggling... – he said smiling.

-But... why are you hugging me...? I.. I'm not saying that it's not nice, but you are not the type of person who...

-Lele... Could you sometimes stay silent...? You're always saying that everyone need a hug sometimes... So just let me stay like that for a moment – Eros was surprised by his own words. He thought, that she would hit him at the moment or something, but she only looked at him with smile, and rested head at his shoulder. They were sitting like this for a moment without saying a word. Eros felt more and more relaxed.

**-**Hey... Eros, why are you seeing Feidina, if you doesn't love her...? – the question slipped from Lele's mouth breaking silence. He looked at her with a grimace. It wasn't right question, but now she couldn't retreated. She wanted to know about this... Well, she wanted to know everything about him, but he was trying to hide every emotions from her.

-Lele, why are you asking now about this? It's not your business. – he said a bit harshly. "_because I love you..."_ but she couldn't say it out loud.

-I just... want to know. I don't know much about relationships.

-And that's why I don't want to tell you.

"_again.."_ Again he was trying to avoid answer. But she wanted to know. She couldn't hold back. She was still in his arms, but surprisingly it only encourage her.

-I think you're afraid of serious relationships...

-No, I'm not...Look at yourself! You don't have anyone, so stop criticizing me.

-Stupid... – Lele muttered. He treated her like a stupid child.- I'm not a child anymore! You're not as much older and experienced than me as you act.

-Reeeeally...? – he said looking at her with amusement. – You're sucks at kissing.

-What? – Lele almost screamed. "_what the hell is he thinking?"_ – And you think you are a "pro" in it? – well, the truth is, he was... but ... it was the last think which she could say now. She couldn't give that satisfaction to that stupid Silver-eyed Monster! – I'll show you! – Lele turned around, moved up a bit and kissed him.

Eros was shocked for a moment, but when he felt that different sensation spreading in his chest all worries disappeared. He didn't want to break the kiss. Their lips were delicately rubbing one another. She felt his hand started stroking softly her long hair. She touched his cheek, a bit rough because he shaved in the morning, but still warm and soft to the touch.

-_Excuse-moi, nous avons fermé_... – they stirred and parted immediately hearing waitress's voice. Lele blushed and jumped from the seat.

-Ok, thank you, we're leaving – she said with little bow. Eros stood up and went to the doors.

-I'll escort you. It's very late – he said when they left to the dark street. The air was a bit cold, but still fresh, with delicate flower's fragrances. Lele took a deep breath to calm herself. She didn't want him to realized how much she was nervous, but happy at the same time.

They took a taxi, but got of few streets earlier, because Eros wanted to buy a pack of cigarette. Fortunately, there was little shop "_Le tabac_" at their way.

-Hey, I can go by myself from here.

-No, you can't. It's too late for you to walk by your own. – said Eros, but there wasn't anything harsh in his voice.

-Ok, thank you. – Lele smiled. They were walking and talking freely, but Lele was still confused. They kissed at the café. For her it was something amazing, but… how was he feel about that ? Lele didn't want to just go home. If she just go home today without finding the answer, she would never knows.

When they were passing by small pub, Lele smelled sweet fragrance. She haven't noticed before how much hungry she has been. The last meal she had was at noon.

-Eros, have you ever ate _Crêpe_ ? – she couldn't pass by when somewhere near her was tasty food…

-Lele..-he looked at her face and sighed. She has always defeated him by doing this "puppy eyes". –No, I have never ate it. Wanna eat ?- it has been always so funny to see how she become excited about something. Almost like a baby who received a sweet. But she wasn't a baby anymore… And he knows it very well. They sat at the swing converted to something like sofa and ordered meal. He thought about something with meat, but she insisted that it has to be _Crêpe avec chocolate" _And why he agreed again…? Why he couldn't refused her? And finally, why he didn't care at all about that next defeated…? They ate warm sweet meal and ordered drinks. Eros Looked around the restaurant. It was decorate in paintings, different types, painted by different authors.

-There are many restaurants here like that. That's because that building behind us. There used to live many well-known painters, like.. for example Picasso. It's called "_Le Bateau-Lavoir_".- explained Lele.

-I see that you going well here in Paris. You're like a Parisian now – Eros smiled.

-Hehe… of course I'm well – she said – but… sometimes I felt alone… - she didn't want to mention it, but words slips from her lips.

-Ohhhh…little girl missed her aunt..? – he said sarcastically with smile. He teased her again. But that time it was enough.

-Idiot! I'm not a child! I can do well by my own! I don't have to be looked after by my aunt! You don't get anything…! O…Only think that I miss are..are my friends, and…- she didn't finish the sentence because of loud phone ring. Eros looked at his phone – it was Feidina. Probably she was waiting for him in his hotel room. Eros took the phone and turned it off.

-Eros, what are you doing...?

-Doing what..?

-You… you turned off you phone. Maybe she's worried what's happen with you ? She cared for you, so it's normal to be worry. – said Lele.

-Stop being so childish.- said Eros, with a bit irritated voice.- She doesn't care about me in that meaning…

-Eros… -said Lele, but she couldn't finished. She wanted to say something what she could regret lately.

-What? I don't care about it either. I know very well that nobody cared about me, and I'm OK with that.- he said. Lele didn't know why she reacted like that. Maybe because of the drinks she drank… maybe because of this spring mood..? When he said those words, she felt a pain in his chest. He looked like a stray dog with nobody who wanted him. But she wanted him like no one in this world. She shuddered, moved forward and hugged him. He was a bit shocked.

-What.. what are you doing?

-I'm… I'm just trying to show you that you are wrong…

-Wrong..? about what…?- he asked a bit confused.

-That…that nobody cared about you… I cared about you…- she whispered slowly. Eros shuddered. He didn't believed what he heard.

-Lele… are you telling me that you…like me..?- hearing those word she realized what she said few seconds ago. But now was too late to retreated. She had to go with the flow… Lele raised her head and looked at Eros's eyes. She blushed a bit, but didn't stopped.

-Yes… I said that I like you… I can't do anything about it… It was too much for him. Eros caught her chin and pulled closer to him. For few seconds he was looking at her eyes. Then he kissed her… The kiss wasn't like before. It was passionate and sensitive. For few long seconds he stopped and looked at her eyes.

-Thank you Lele. It was all what he said. He hugged her for some time but didn't say anything more.

-Eros…I think they closing the restaurant… We should go… - said Lele softly. She didn't know what to think about it. She was shocked.

-You're right. We have to go. – said Eros and got up from the seat. When they were leaving the restaurant they felt cold rain. It has to started when they were inside. Eros coughed Lele's hand and started to run. Their steps were disturbing entire silence. Few minutes later they came to Lele's home, totally wet from the rain, but happy.

-Ok, Lele. You're home now. I'll be going. – said Eros slowly. But she didn't wanted him to go yet. Lele caught his shirt pulled close to her and kissed. Long, sweet passionate kiss…

TO BE CONTINUED :-)

GLOSSARY:

"_Mademoiselle, votre verre" – _means "Lady, you're drink"

"_Excuse-moi, nous avons fermé"- _means "Excuse me, we're closing"

"_Le tabac_" – French network of the little shops; they usually selling cigarettes and press.

"_Crêpe_"- is a type of very thin pancake, usually made from wheat flour; (…) avec chocolate, means: with chocolate.

"_Le Bateau-Lavoir"_ – building where well-known painters used to live.


	6. Chapter 6

***I DO NOT OWN „THE ONE". THIS TITLE BELONGS TO NICKY LEE***

It's the final part of this story. Enjoy :-)

The sun shined between the curtains, and fresh morning breeze was spreading at the room. Lele opened her eyes and stretched lazily.

-Could you stop wriggle finally…? – she heard sleepy voice behind her. Lele blushed a bit when the memories of the last night appeared in her head.

-'Morning… - she whispered turning around at the bed. Eros hold her tightly.

-Just sleep. It's too early to get up. – he said and kissed her at the forehead. She smiled and cuddled to him closing eyes. She felt so warm and safe.

"_Un zeste de Javanaise, un tour de  
Moulin Rouge et deux de Notre-Dame  
Nappé de macadam, décoré d'un chaland  
D'Anvers ou d'Amsterdam un canal, Arletty_

_Oh Baby, just hold this lonely fan and hear him say  
Don't let me turn to sand and blow away  
Though this crowded desert called Paris  
Sans doute la seule femme qui pouvait dire  
Paname..."_

Lele took a shower and went to work. Today she had a session for fashion magazine. The collection was named "Woman at work". She was walking along the street, between blooming chestnuts. She moved hand forward and pick pink flower. Little dewdrops on petals were glittering in morning sun. She smiled happily and went on along the street. The session was at "_la place Pigalle_", well-known place at Paris. The producer wanted to create contrast between models wearing suits, formal dresses, with the background – the old Paris quarter, "_Mouline Rouge_" at the center and "red light district" at the rear. The last scene was for the cover of the magazine. Photos were take at the "_Mouline Rouge". _Lele was smitten looking at the dancers' costumes. Multi-colored feathers, dark make-up, glittering short dresses. Everything was looking like in the movie. Lele has never seen such show before. She was a bit nervous to posing at the one stage with all those glamorous dancers. At the first scene, models were sitting at the border of stage casually. Formal suits contrasting with multi-colored show behind their backs. Lele moved one leg behind the border rocking freely. She leaned head at the elbow and watched smilingly like the dancers performed famous "cancan". It was amazing how high they can put their legs up... and wearing that heavy costumes at the same time! Suddenly, big gates at the end of the stage opened and something like huge aquarium appeared. Lele stood and went closer. The next scene were planned to be against it, and she was curious what was inside. When she came and bring face near the glass, she freezed. At the other side of the glass was giant snake, floating lazily in the water. She jumped back. -You don't have to be afraid.

-He doesn't bite you – laughed Photographer. "_Easy to say.._" she thought. Lele took a deep breath and started to posing. She felt a big relief when the session with snake finished. After the session Lele went with other models to eat lunch. They found little restaurant with view at the "_Cathédrale Notre-Dame de Paris_". Two towers of the cathedral were standing majestically. Lele looked at the building. It's gothic style made it mysterious look.

-Lele, why are you dreaming all the time? – asked the other model.

-Maybe something happened last night... – the other girl joked. All of them laughed happily.

-You guys... I'm just in good mood today...- repeated Lele. She was so happy that wanted to scream loudly. Now she understood the meaning of first love. The feeling that you could do impossible things, face invincible, feeling like in the dream...

-Hey, girls... Have you heard that Feidina is dating that handsome Eros Lanson?

-Wow... I worked with him... He's amazing. Both of twins are soooo handsome...- Lele hold back smile when she heard that conversation.

-Well, it's not surprising that they are together. Ehhh.. She's so lucky...

-I saw them today. They're so "lovey-dovey"...- Lele shuddered hearing those information. She knew about they relationship, but... but she was sure that he stopped seeing Feidina after yesterday. She felt cold pain in the chest. Maybe she misunderstand his actions...? Maybe it wasn't mean anything to him...? The truth was, he didn't tell straight that he like her or something like this.

-Lele, you're doing this again! Start eating finally...it become cold at the moment...

-...sorry, I lost in thoughts...- Lele shocked her head and started to eat. Her mood improved a bit because of the wonderful taste. The meat, roasted with citrus's peel was amazingly delicate. She almost finished her meal when one of the model suddenly jumped from the chair, looking at something in the crowd of tourists near the Notre-Dame.

-Hey, it's them. Look! – all girls almost stood to see. Lele turned and sighed quietly. There were Eros and Feidina. She cuddled to him and laughed.

Eros was irritated at Feidina's acting. They were going to the restaurant at the beautiful old canal. He wanted to talk to her about their relationship. He wanted to end it. They sat at the table in little garden and ordered meals.

-Hey, Eros, you still didn't told me where were you last night. I was waiting for you. – Feidina complained. She was acting like a offended teenager today. For some reason it irritated him more than usual.

-Feidina, I wanted to talk to you. About us... – Feidina's eyes opened wildly. -Listen, we're.. meeting each other from time to time, but you still dating other guys.

-But I love you the most – interrupted Feidina with her usual innocent smile. Eros smiled a bit bitterly. He heard this words many times. It used to hurt him, but now, he didn't feel anything.

-Feidina, you don't love me. You know it very well. – he said – And I don't love you too... So, I simply want to end it here and now. – Eros looked a Feidina. Her face was a bit tense.

-You want to dump me..? – she asked quietly with cracked voice.

-Feidina, stop it. Both of us know how good actress you are – Eros saw that this words angered her a bit. She wasn't used to be dumped by guys. She has always flirted everywhere didn't care about others feeling.

-Ok, what happened? You have never acted like that before – she asked straightforward.

-That's because... – he hesitated for a moment, then smiled – Because I have never been in love before. – those words sounded so different even for him. Feidina didn't say anything, only looked at him.

-I don't believe you Eros. – she said finally.

-Well, it sounded unreal even for me, but it's true. Although, it took me much time to realized... – he saw anger at her face. It was almost unbelievable for her, that somebody wanted other woman than herself.

-Fine. But you would miss me once. – she said.

Lele was walking along the Canal. She wanted to be alone and didn't think of anything, just walk. The sun started to set. She shuddered when the cold spring's wind touched her face. "_Just few days.. Then he would leave Paris and everything comes back to norm._.." The thoughts were appearing in her head. She shocked head. "_Now it's not best time to think of anything..." _Lele hesitated for a moment seeing restaurant at her way, then entered to buy a hot coffee. She sat at the table in little garden. The trees waving lazily at the wind behind her. She closed eyes trying to cleared her mind. Sudden noise broke her deep thoughts. Lele opened eyes immediately. She knew that voice – it was the last think which she wanted to hear now. Few tables from her were sitting Eros and Feidina. Without much thought, she got up wanting to disappeared from there.

-Lele! – she freezed. They saw her. "_No.. I can't turn around_...". She speed up trying to pass the door.

-Lele, stop – she stopped, but didn't turned around.

-Hello...I didn't know that you are there. I was passed by and entered to buy a coffee. Sorry.. I will be going –she said quickly.

-We finished eating.

-No, It's ok, I won't disturb both of you again... – Lele's voice cracked a bit at the end of the sentence.

-Lele, look at me – "_No! I don't want you to see me like this_" she thought.

–Lele... please. – it surprised her. He has never pleased. She took a deep breath and turned around, but at the same time Feidina appeared. -Eros... Why are you leaves so suddenly... – she paused seeing Lele – Oh... I got it now... so... I guess I should go now... – she turned around proudly and walked away. They were alone now. Lele felt uncomfortable.

-Lele, why were you running? – She stayed silent. Eros sighed – Do you want to walk with me? – she noded. They walked for some time silently. The sun set and cold wind stopped blowing.

-Eros... why are doing this...? – she asked suddenly. Eros looked at her face. Sad eyes were glared at his.

-I met with Feidina today because I wanted to straight something...

-You don't have to explain that – Lele interrupted. Eros stopped walking and grasped her hand. She turned around surprised by his sudden move. He realized how long way they walked without talking to each other. They were staying next to the high Eiffel Tower. The steel construction was beautifully illuminated by many lamps and the big headlights from the ground. Eros was looking for a moment at her eyes, then moved closer. She felt his warm hands at her cheeks. She couldn't hold her heart from crazy beating.

-Lele, but I want to tell you. I met with her to end this... this something what was between us. – his glare softened. Lele was confused. She loved him, and he knew about it. But she was hurt now, wasn't sure what she could expect.

-Why...? I just... – she couldn't find right words - ...just don't understand you... Tell me, please... what are you think of me? I want to know – she looked at him with begging eyes. He only smiled.

-Lele, I love you – he said and kissed her at the forehead. She didn't believed what she heard. – I don't know how to prove it to you. I just want to be with you, falling asleep holding you, waking up and see your sleeping face... knowing that when I come back home, you will be there... protecting you from everything...

When she heard his confession, she couldn't hold emotions. Tears of happiness appeared in her eyes. Lele wrapped her arms around him and hide face at his broad chest. Eros leaned head at hers, softly stroking her long hair.

-I love you Lele... – he repeated. Lele moved up her head and smiled.

-I love you too Eros – she said and kissed him. He hold her tightly returning the kiss. They were standing for a long time, just hugging and softly kissing each other. Even if the whole world disappeared at that moment, they wouldn't notice it...

-Hey, Lele – said Eros when they were walking back home – when you finish contract in Paris and back to New York, you would move out from that appartment.

-What? Why? – asked surprised Lele

-Well... Lately I found, that I'm very jealous men...

-What...? But my roommate is... well, he... don't like women... – she said a bit embarrassed.- And I don't have any other place to live...

-You can live at my apartment until you find something else.

-What..? You're trying to lock me up? – she said a bit obstinately.

-And who wants to lock up such troublemaker like you..? – Eros grinned.

-What? You're silver-eyed monster! – Lele muttered. They quarreling for some time, but being happy at the same time. Lele was muttering how arrogant and "high and mighty" he acting. Eros smiled, caught her waist and kissed unexpectedly.

-Why there is only one way to close woman's mouth...? – he whispered a bit seductively.

-Stupid...- she whispered back and returned the kiss.

END

I hope you like it :-) thank you all for reading my story :-) :-)

GLOSSARY:

"_Un zeste de Javanaise_" – citrus's peel, using for a spice.

"_Moulin Rouge_"- is best known as the spiritual birthplace of the modern form of the can-can dance. Originally introduced as a seductive dance by the courtesans who operated from the site, the can-can dance revue evolved into a form of entertainment of its own and led to the introduction of cabarets across Europe. Today the Moulin Rouge is a tourist destination, offering musical dance entertainment for visitors from around the world. Much of the romance of turn-of-the-century France is still present in the club's decor.

"_Notre Dame de Paris_" - French: "for Our Lady of Paris", also known as Notre Dame Cathedral, is a Gothic, Catholic cathedral on Paris.


End file.
